


Überschätzt

by Schattenspieler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel ist sauer, Dean ist ein Idiot, Heilung, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wünscht sich von Castiel eine Heilung. Zu sagen Castiel ist von der Bitte nicht erfreut, wäre eine glatte Untertreibung!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überschätzt

**Author's Note:**

> Widmung: skydreamer16 (weil du immer meine Geschichten durchsehen musst und dich ständig nach dieser Geschichte erkundigt hast. XD)
> 
> Nun, es gibt neuen Unsinn von mir. Viel Spaß damit!  
> Über Meinungen aller Art freue ich mich natürlich – es wäre auch ganz toll wenn ihr diese Meinungen für mich niederschreibt und als Review hier postet und nicht nur denkt. Wobei gedachte Meinungen natürlich auch toll sind und viel besser als gar nicht gedachte. =)

Leise Fahrgeräusche drangen durch das schlecht gedämmte Glas des billigen Motelzimmers. Das Bett auf dem Dean saß knarrte bei jeder Bewegung die er machte – die Nacht war scheußlich gewesen, jede der Sprungfedern, die dieses Foltergerät besaß hatte er in seinem Rücken fühlen können.   
Doch das war es nicht, was ihn jetzt beschäftigte.  
Mit kritischem Blick schaute er auf das, was da in seinen Händen lag.   
Die Schäden waren irreparabel. Ein trauriger Anblick.  
Der älteste der Winchesters gab die Hoffnung nicht so schnell auf – aber wenn er das hier sah...  
Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf und legte es beiseite und zog das nächste Paar heran, das er mit ebenso kritischem Blick musterte, wie das vorige. Er drehte es in den Händen tastete es mit erfahrenen Fingen ab und wurde fündig.  
Frustriert warf er auch dieses Mal das Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf den stetig wachsenden Haufen.   
Es war eine frustrierende Arbeit – Dean schaute mit Bedauern auf den Berg schrecklichen Elends. Da gab es nichts zu retten.  
Eigentlich hatte er die Arbeit auf Sammy abwälzen wollen, doch dieser - er war eben doch der Schlauere der Brüder - hatte fluchtartig ihr Zimmer verlassen, als Dean das Thema ansprach. Dringende Recherche in der Stadtbibliothek.  
Ja Klar Recherche!   
Dean dachte an die poplige kleine Bibliothek und schnaubte verächtlich.  
Da gab es bestimmt nichts was ihnen weiter helfen könnte, bei ihrem Nagaproblem.  
Irgendwie glaubte der ältere Winchester auch nicht daran, dass Sam einen Greif unter dem Mieder der brünetten Bibliothekarin finden würde.  
Ob Sam Mann genug war nachzuschauen, war natürlich Zweiteres – irgendwie lebte sein Bruder immer noch abstinent. Wie auch immer er das schaffte, allerdings war es auch nichts Erstrebenswertes.   
Überlegend hielt der Winchester inne und sah aus dem Fenster, es gab nichts zu sehen aber er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit auch nicht dem Alltag vor seinem Fenster, nein er dachte weiter über Sammy nach. Irgendwie hoffte er stark, sein Bruder war wegen dem einzig Lukrativem in diese Staubbude zurückgegangen.  
Sonst würde er ihn früher oder später mit einem Kissen ersticken.   
Es zeichnete sich ziemlich stark ab, dass Sams Lebensgewohnheiten lebensbedrohend waren – spätestens wenn Dean sich gezwungen sah von dem Kissen Gebrauch zu machen müsste.  
Sam war zänkisch, uneinsichtig und so ausgeglichen wie eine Dreizehnjährige, die zum ersten Mal ihre Regel hatte.   
Er machte auch einfach nicht mehr was Dean ihm sagte – kochte keinen Kaffee mehr, holte nicht mehr allein das Essen wenn es draußen regnete und Dean selbst lieber im Trockenen bleiben wollte.   
Eigentlich hatte er nur noch schlechte Laune und tat gar nichts mehr was seine Geburtsbestimmung als kleines Geschwisterchen war!  
Wozu hatte man bitte einen kleineren Bruder, wenn nicht dazu, ihn in der Gegend rumzuscheuchen und niedere Dienste erledigen zu lassen!?  
Der große Bruder passte auf das kleine Balg auf und teilte großzügig seinen unfassbaren Wissensschatz mit ihm, brachte ihm all die wichtigen Sachen bei, die man im Leben so brauchte:  
Unterschriften fälschen, Lügen, wie man eine Abgesägte machte und Mädchen rum bekam, Kirschkern weit-spucken...  
Außerdem hatte man als der Ältere das Privileg den Jüngeren als generell doof zu deklarieren: Es machte ihm noch heute Spaß Sam darauf hinzuweisen, dass er nicht zu fremden Männern ins Auto steigen sollte und auch kein Süßes von ihnen annehmen durfte, außerdem immer schön rechts links gucken, beim Straße überqueren.   
Was war bloß aus ihrem Geschwisterverhältnis geworden?  
Gedankenverloren und etwas verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf, sich wieder dem Berg Elend zuwendend.  
Da würde wohl nur noch ein Wunder helfen – wobei nein – bei Sam würde es auch 'Buscopan®Plus' oder 'Vital-Tape Lady ' tun aber für DAS HIER!  
Da brauchte er ein Wunder!

Das flatternde Geräusch von Flügeln ließ ihn von seiner Arbeit aufblicken.  
„Hallo Dean.“ Castiel stand im Raum als wäre er schon immer da gewesen, fester Bestandteil der Einrichtung und genau so bewegungslos – fast wie eine Stehlampe, ging es dem Hunter durch den Kopf.   
Wenn er bedachte dass Engel so strahlend leuchten konnten, das es einem die Augen ausbrannte war der Vergleich gar nicht mal so weit hergeholt. Anerkennend für seine Kreativität nickte er sich selbst zu. „Du kommst gerade recht.“, meinte der Blonde ohne groß von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.  
Castiel war verblüfft. Seit wann war er erwünscht? Normalerweise begrüßte ihn der Mensch mit irgendetwas Schroffem und Beleidigendem.   
Aber der machte keine Anstalten seinem gewöhnlichem Begrüßungsprotokoll voll unsinniger Unterstellungen Folge zu leisten.  
Nein - er hob vom Bett, welches unter der Bewegung metallisch ächzte, einen Berg Socken in seine Arme und hielt ihn dem Engel entgegen.  
„Heile sie!“ 

Castiel starrte ihn an – er starrte ihn lange an – sehr lange. Dann runzelte der Blauäugige die Stirn und legte zweifelnd den Kopf schief.  
Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung was der Mensch da von ihm wollte und Deans Gedanken waren auch nicht sonderlich aufschlussreich, nur irgendwas mit ihm und Obst...

Dean schnaubte, als der Engel keine Anstalten machte der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten – Castiel bewies mal wieder, dass er so helle war wie eine zwei Watt Birne. Davon, dass der Engel ihn und die Socken dumm wie 3 Meter Feldweg anglotzte, schlossen sich die Löcher in dem mürben Stoff auch nicht. Er hatte keine Lust den ganzen Scheiß zu nähen, wenn er einen multifunktionalen Schweizertaschenengel hatte!

„Ich verstehe nicht Dean.“, merkte der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig an.  
Dean schien ihm nicht verletzt zu sein, zumal er das falsche Pronom gebrauchte, ein Reflexivpronomen wie 'mich' wäre angebracht aber 'sie'?   
Nicht dass der Hunter gänzlich unbeschädigt war.   
Wie eine Glaskugel, die herabgestürzt war, durchzogen von Rissen und Sprüngen – ein erheblicher Teil war von ihm gekittet wurden, dennoch würde es nie wieder das gleiche, durchsichtige und makellose Gebilde sein.   
Zudem bezweifelte der Engel, dass Deans geistige Schäden heilbar waren.

Ungeduldig, da seine Arme langsam unhaltbar mit dem Berg an löchriger Wäsche wurden, ergriff Dean wieder das Wort „Du bist doch ein Engel? Und du kannst doch heilen? Komm schon Cas – es ist ja nicht so, dass du das nicht schon mal bei dir selbst gemacht hast!“, quengelte er.   
Engel waren einfach fantastisch in dieser Hinsicht:   
Sie vollführten eine gebügelte, fleckenlose und vor allem lochlose Heilung!  
Dean konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Castiel ausgesehen hatte nach ihrem ersten Treffen – Angesicht zu Angesicht.  
Hemd und Trenchcoat waren von Schrot und Rubys Messer völlig zerfledert gewesen, rot von Blut, als hätte ein Kleinkind mit roter Fingerfarbe auf dem blütenweißen Hemd gespielt.   
Castiels Brust hatte ausgesehen wie ein Tatort.  
Aber als er ihn einige Tage später wieder sah, war die Gestalt des Engels tadellos gewesen.  
So tadellos wie man eben in diesem Penneroutfit aussehen konnte...  
Warum also hatte sich der Bote Gottes nun so?  
Das war doch wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, er hatte ja auch nicht gerade vor, aus Cas eine Hausfrau zu machen.  
Plötzlich merkte der Hunter auf und schüttelte verbissen den Kopf – wie konnte er denn so was denken? War ja grauenhaft, die Vorstellung! Vielleicht könnte er es aus seinem Kopf schleudern, wenn er ihn nur genug schüttelte?

Castiel hingegen war nach wie vor irritiert: Was hatte er schon bei sich selbst gemacht und sollte es jetzt bei Dean oder irgendeiner 'sie' machen?   
Und als der Blonde auch noch hektisch die Augen zusammenkniff und den Kopf schüttelte war sich Castiel sicher. Er beobachtete ihn und sah zu, wie einige Socken gegen Boden segelten.  
Seine Prognose für den Menschen: Unheilbar.  
Doch das half ihnen nicht weiter. Intensiv starrte der Engel erst Dean an, der aufgrund des intensiven Blicks aus seiner Traumwelt zurückgeholt wurde und dann die kaputte Kleidung.   
Menschen hatten konfuse, unsinnige und in jeder Hinsicht verrückte, unrationale Gedankengänge und dementsprechend sollte wohl auch er versuchen eine ebenbürtige Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen.  
Dean schien irgendwie eine Heilung mit Stoff in Verbindung zu bringen und Beschädigungen aller Art. Er wollte eine Heilung aber nicht für sich.  
Das war wirklich knifflig.... wie sollte er das bitte verstehen außer...?  
Castiel hob schlagartig den Kopf, als ihm eine Eingebung geschenkt wurde.  
Ungläubig ob soviel Dummheit sah er den Menschen von Oben herab an, zunehmend kälter wurde seine Haltung, bis er sich umdrehte und verschwand.

Bei dem Winchester schellten die Alarmglocken als er spürte, wie merklich die Temperatur in dem Motelzimmer sank – ein flüchtiger Blick zum Fenster konnte ihm hingegen nicht bestätigen, dass sich Eisblumen an den Glasrändern gebildet hatten, als sofort sein Augenmerk zu dem Engel zurückschnellte bestätigte sich auch nicht die Befürchtung, dass dieser ihm näher gekommen war um ihm etwas anzutun. Was auch immer es verursachte, düster wie Pech schien eine Aura den Engel zu umgeben. Fast wie ein aufziehendes Gewitter. Und dann, mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick in den blauen Augen machte Castiel kehrt, einzig ein Flügelschlag und der Engel war verschwunden.  
Still und ungläubig sah der Jäger zu der Stelle, wo eben noch der Engel verweilt hatte.  
„Uh... er hat doch nicht das mit der Hausfrau mitbekommen...?“ Dean biss sich gehemmt auf die Lippen. Die Socken waren ihm aus den Armen geglitten und lagen wie unförmige dicke Schlangen auf dem Boden. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass Cas nicht nachtragend war....

Währenddessen war Castiel erstmals in seinem Leben beleidigt. Vielleicht hatte Uriel mit allem Recht was er über die letzte Schöpfung sagte.   
Menschen!   
Diese unverschämten Geschöpfe! Kaum zu glauben, was sich Dean rausnahm!  
Dieses impertinente Geschöpf glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass Castiel, seitdem er diesen Körper besaß und auf der Erde agierte, sich kein einziges Mal gesäubert oder umgekleidet hatte! Was dachte der Mensch denn von ihm!  
In seinem maßlosen Ärger hatte Castiel völlig vergessen, das er eigentlich gekommen war, um Dean darüber zu informieren, dass in North Carolina eine große Ansammlung an Dämonen aufgetaucht war, die Engel-abhaltende Symbole gebrauchten.  
Wenn es tatsächlich um ein Siegel ging, würde er es wohl selbst retten müssen.

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Man fragt sich vielleicht warum ich das geschrieben habe oder wie ich darauf komme. Ganz einfach! Erster Auftritt von Castiel, er bekommt von Dean eine Ladung Schrot und Kugeln verpasst + Messer. Trenchcoat, Hemd und Krawatte voll mit Blut und Löchern – Frage des Tages: Wo ist das Blut und die Löcher hin? Kann mir das mal jemand erklären!?   
> Warum sieht der wieder wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus (also für seine etwas schluderigen stoppligen Verhältnisse) in den kommenden Folgen?  
> Denkt ihr, dass Cas noch mal schnell zu Jimmys Haus ist um sich umzuziehen? O.o'
> 
> Nun vielleicht hat ja jemand von euch 'ne Idee, die er mir unterbreiten will und anders lautet als: Weils so im Drehbuch stand od. er hat 'ne Zeitreise gemacht als seine Klamotten noch heil waren. XD


End file.
